My Reflection, Dirty Mirror
by AMKelley
Summary: What is seemingly just another "Project", becomes something entirely different when The Twins get turned on by their twisted little game. *Pre-Canon, Sexual, Graphic Violence, Gore, Minor Character Death(s), Twincest, Oral Sex, Telepathy, Disturbing Themes*


Jonah woke up the way he always did. Next to his twin brother, Seth.

He blinked past the fogginess of morning to see that Seth was already awake and watching him intently. They stared and blinked at eachother, knowing what the other was thinking without pressing too far into eachother's minds. It was like looking at a reflection and Jonah's smile was so tiny that it was almost non-existent. Seth made a face and sat up, craning over Jonah slightly with his eyebrows knitted together.

They both got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Jonah ran the sink as Seth spread toothpaste on their brushes. They picked up in unison and scrubbed their teeth vigorously, then bending over to spit out the foam. They picked up their individual brushes and combed their hair. Seth swooped his dark bangs off to the side while Jonah combed them forward somewhat.

The twins moved to their dresser and picked out their matching school uniforms. Shedding their grey silk pajamas, they carefully put on and adjusted their clothes to perfection. Looking at eachother and helping one another straightened out any mistakes that were made. Taking a long look at eachother, they nodded once and proceeded down the stairs and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Jonah set up the frying pans, turning on the burners, and put bread in the toaster as Seth retrieved the eggs and bacon from the fridge. Seth sidled up next to Jonah, cracking eggs against the counter and letting them drop into the pan. The twins grabbed a few pieces of bacon each and laid them down carefully.

Their parents, Rita and Owen, sat at the kitchen table watching with grins on their faces, admiring the perfect sons they had raised together.

Seth seasoned the eggs with pepper as Jonah seasoned them with salt. Tiny particles raining down onto the white and gold embryos. Jonah flipped the bacon and when the toaster dinged Seth set out two plates for their parents. The twins walked over with the frying pans and served their parents.

After rinsing out the used dishes and utensils they headed to the front door, grabbing their backpacks and video camra. Once outside they hopped onto their bikes and peddled down the path that led to their front gate.

They stayed silent most mornings on their bike ride to school. Not much had to be said between them when they could communicate mind to mind. But when they did talk it was about the 'Project' and who they thought would be a good candidate. It was almost routine just like everything else in their life and it had become so crucial to their existence, that they HAD to do it.

When they got to school they locked their bikes up on opposite ends of the bike rack and headed towards the school entrance.

People mumbled amongst themselves as the twins walked by. Whispering words like 'freaks', 'weirdos', and 'losers'. None of which phased either twin, because they were so used to it and if they wanted they could easily fix the problem with little effort. They couldn't really be told apart from one another, but the people who looked close enough could tell the difference. But most kids there didn't care because they kept their distance from the Trimble Twins.

They walked through the doors of the school and went to class, hearing many more murmurs and seeing more glares and frightened looks from their fellow classmates.

"I want Michael," Jonah informed Seth at lunch. His gaze was focused on a jock that sat with his friends, being too loud for his own good.

Seth turned around and looked over in the direction Jonah had looked. He turned back to Jonah and raised an eyebrow.

"Why Michael?" Seth asked, biting into his apple.

"Why not?"

"How do we know know he can do it?"

"Because we'll make him," Jonah said evenly.

Seth grinned a false smile, because he didn't know how to make a genuine one. Neither of them did. They couldn't feel emotions as extreme as others which is why this little 'project' had started. So they could film the range of emotions, mostly fear, and review them for later reference to see if they could feel what the others had felt.

"Not for any other reason?" Seth questioned with his bright eyes.

"No," Jonah said after a short pause between the question.

"You're not feeling are you? Anger? Animosity?"

"Why would I?"

"Because of what he did to you," Seth explained vaguely.

"He thought I was you," Jonah corrected,"I hold no anger towards him."

"Then we'll take him," Seth shrugged. "Same time? Same place?"

"Yeah," Jonah nodded.

They ate their lunch in silence and Jonah felt a little on edge by Seth's comment. Jonah wasn't sure what he was feeling, if he was in fact feeling anything at all. He didn't know why he picked Michael. Maybe because he thought Seth would be pleased with his choice other than questioning.

Jonah picked at his food, not particularly hungry. He stared at the kids they stared at them and why wouldn't they? Not only were they sitting in the middle of the cafeteria alone, but they were twins and everyone thought they were insane (which they kind of were, but had no evidence).

"Don't play with your food," Seth said looking at Michael. "Remember your low blood sugar? I don't need you passing out on me."

Sighing, Jonah made an effort to sate his non-existent appetite. The school lunch left a bitter taste in his mouth and wondered how anyone could eat something this vile. Jonah sometimes wished he didn't have diabetes, so he didn't have to eat when he didn't want to. Luckily the bell rang only a few minutes later.

The twins walked down the hall side by side. Seth approached his locker and punched in his combination. He put his books away and took the camra out of the locker and put it in his backpack.

Seth was being quiet and Jonah knew why. He could tell Seth didn't believe him when he asked if he was angry at Michael. Jonah didn't need to read his mind when Seth's body screamed the truth.

"I'd tell you if I was feeling, Seth," Jonah whispered, trailing behind his twin somewhat.

Seth didn't stop or acknowledge Jonah's comment, so Jonah grabbed him by the arm firmly. He turned Seth around so that he could look him in the eyes.

"I mean it," Jonah stated.

"Come on." Seth nodded in the direction of their next class. They silently followed Michael and if they were smiling a little, it was real.

"I feel it," Jonah said, reclining back in his chair.

"Liar," Seth countered.

"Right there."

Jonah paused the video, pressed rewind, then played the beginning sequence again. Michael's face was blank on the video. He had a knife in his hand, looking it over and not knowing why or where he had gotten it. Michael's hand raises the blade to his left forearm and, as the blade drags across and pierces his skin, howls at the sharp pain.

"It's in the way he screams. The way his brain registers the first cut as the most painful," Jonah guesses.

"It's his uncertainty," Seth argues. "How he stares at the knife."

The video keeps going and the twins turn their heads back to watch it again. Michael continues to cut along the skin of his arm, the blood dripping obscenely down his fingertips. Eachtime he cut himself, Michael's face would twitch ever so slightly. Seth's stomach lurches a little and he smirks.

Seth always loved forcing actions and fantasies onto their subjects and the fantasies never sounded as good as the word implied. The scenarios that Seth and Jonah played out for their victims mostly dealt with their worst fear, but making them harm themselves was even better.

Michael begins to take his shirt off and starts to cut down his chest and stomach. Seth and Jonah watch as Michael drops the knife and smears the blood all over his front, bringing his hand up to taste the still warm coppery blood.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seth sees Jonah squirm in his seat. He looks over and raises an eyebrow at his brother quizzically. Seth presses into Jonah's mind without warning.

"I don't want to stop the project if that's what you're implying," Jonah informs Seth. "And you know how I feel when you press into my mind without asking."

«If you COULD feel»

Seth's mind whispers.

They stare at eachother for a long moment, Jonah opening up and letting Seth search his mind for any hint of emotion. He found none except for the slight twinge of arousal that clouded around the back of Jonah's mind. Jonah tilts his head to the side and bites his lip. Seth notes that as hesitation, maybe even self restraint from what Jonah wants to do.

«That turns you on, doesn't it?»

"No," Jonah speaks.

«It does. You get off on what Michael did to himself»

"No," Jonah repeats.

«I can see it in your mind and in your pants»

Jonah looks away from Seth and lets Seth's eyes trail down his body until they reach his crotch. Seth makes a "Ah ha!" face and smirks knowingly at his twin.

"You don't have to be ashamed," Seth says out loud. "It turns me on too."

Seth's hand grasps Jonah's tightly, their connection getting even stronger than without contact.

"I didn't feel it," Jonah admits, trying to change the subject. And it's not entirely a lie. Jonah didn't feel Michael's pain as he watched the video, he felt something else.

"I know," Seth says, letting go of Jonah's hand. "Trial and error."

As Michael picks up the knife again and cuts an artery, Seth turns off the computer and walks over to the dresser. He starts to shed off his uniform with his back to Jonah. Jonah turns around in his chair and watches Seth absentmindedly. Jonah licks his lips in contemplation.

"How long?" Jonah asks, referring to Seth's , and his, odd sexual arousal.

Seth stops in the midst of unbuttoning his pants and turns around. He's shirtless now. Seth's eyes look upward in thought and he shrugs nonchalantly.

"Sometime after Cindy and George, I think. How about you?"

"It doesn't turn me on, Seth."

He drops his shirt and makes his way back to where Jonah is sitting. Seth's pants are barely hanging onto his hips and they sag slightly when he stops in front of his brother. Seth looks down at the obvious bulge in Jonah's pants as he tries to hide.

"So what turns you on?" Seth smirks devilishly.

He kneels down in front of Jonah, smirking, and puts his hands on Jonah's shaking knees. Jonah sees Seth's eyes twinkle with something from underneath his black bangs and swallows. He can feel Seth's hands trailing up his thighs and moving the tab of his zipper down.

Jonah isn't moving or trying to stop his brother. It almost feels as if he's snaking his own hand into his pants and pulling out his cock, but it's different. Because it's Seth. It's his brother. His twin.

Seth is bending over Jonah's lap now and sticking out his tongue to lick the tip of his twin's hard cock. Jonah gasps at the first lick, because he's never felt anything like this before. Seth is leaning and wrapping his lips around Jonah's cock, making eye contact as he moves further down. His cock hits the back of Seth's throat and Seth gags a little, pulling back until the tip is just between his lips. Seth sucks gently as Jonah makes tiny noises of encouragement.

Jonah's hand comes up to card through Seth's hair and push lightly on the back of his head. He urged Seth to go down as far as his throat would let him without choking. Spit came out the corners of Seth's mouth, his tongue actively swirling and teasing the bottom of Jonah's shaft.

Seth began to bob his head, slowly, up and down the hard length. He wrapped a hand around the base so he could limit himself and applied just the right amount of pressure with his sucking mouth. Jonah watched Seth's lips curl and pull with each motion. The hand at the base started to grip and stroke firmly, causing Jonah to arch in his chair.

Jonah's hips pushed more of his cock into Seth's wet suction. He moaned out Seth's name as he sucked harder and faster, trying in vain to get Jonah to cum.

Seth's free hand idly jacked his own cock while he sucked his brother's cock. He could feel Jonah's pulse against his tongue and knew his brother was close.

«Please»

Jonah's mind begged.

"Please," Jonah whimpered.

Seth stopped sucking. With just the tip in his mouth, Seth's hand was a blur along Jonah's cock and soon he was making Jonah squirm. Jonah came into Seth's mouth, gasping and moaning. He looked down at Seth as he pulled off, swallowed, and wiped off his wet lips. Jonah's gaze rested on those lips. They were red and puffy and abused and Jonah wanted nothing more than to kiss Seth right then.

Seth stood up and finished undressing so he could put his pajamas on. Jonah put himself away and got on his shakey legs to do the same. Seth filled up his glass of water and sat it on the nightstand next to their bed.

Jonah turned around and watched Seth approach him. Jonah wanted to say something, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't quite understand how he could face his twin, his reflection, after what had just happened between them.

They just stood there, Jonah hoping against hope that Seth would kiss him. But it never came. Seth smirked and walked past Jonah and into the bathroom.

"Come on," he heard Seth call from the bathroom, "It's time for your shot."


End file.
